


Ship of Fools

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, life with maximals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Dinobot has a reason to regret his decision to leave the Predacons.





	Ship of Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Dinobot watched, optics narrowed with a sort of confused irritation as the Maximals left the ship in a group. He couldn’t actually see a single weapon between them, though he was aware that looks were more than a little deceiving with this group, but Optimus was carrying some sort of scanner and he had convinced Cheetor to haul a sample case. Even Rhinox seemed content to wander the countryside to indulge their leader, even though they should be using the time to secure their ship and territory against the Predacons.

Because Megatron would attack them. It was only a matter of time.

“You’re not going?” Rattrap’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, but he responded with nothing more than a glare. “Optimus will be disappointed in you.”

“We should be securing our base, not playing in the weeds.”

“Heh. You’re telling me. We’re probably gonna die while they’re all out there with the big guns.”

“If they have the big guns, as you say, we are doomed.”

He’d betrayed Megatron and joined a ship of fools. If the vermin was correct, Dinobot only hoped that he died quickly enough that he wouldn’t have time to regret the decision.


End file.
